House of Six
by Yukiee Niwagawa
Summary: Six anime girls, one boy. What could possibly go wrong? Well a lot...I'll change the rating and gernes if need be.


**Jake: Hey everyone! Jake here. Yeah, I know I have another story I'm writing, but this idea came to me and stuck there. I call it, House of Six! Now enjoy it's first chapter!**

**Alucard: Or I'll kill you.**

**Jake: Alucard, control yourself!**

**

* * *

**

2: 00 A.M. It was a still night, like it usually was in winter. Jake was sleeping peacefully, listening to Rammstein from his radio, muttering "Ich Will" as if the song was always playing. He was having a peacful dream, playing in the snow with his friends, throwing snowballs at cars, normal stuff friends would do. Then, his dream went black. He was then sitting in a pearl white room of Victorian design, looking around the place. An ominous voice thenbellowed to him.

"Jacob, do you know why you're here?" The voice called out to him.

"Frankly...no..." Jake said back to the voice. But he was fifteen, he didn't really care.

"What?" The ominous voice sounded more boyish then if first did. "I thought I told you guys to tell him!"

"But you said you would!" a girl's voice rang out.

"I do remember you saying that." An older man's voice agreed.

"WHATEVER! Just tell me why I'm here so I can SLEEP!" Jake yelled at all three of them.

"Very well. We feel that you have been having too much freedom in life, and we are giving you a task. You will have to watch six girls for one year, under your roof." The boy's voice became ominous again, trying to scare Jake. "Do you accept?"

"Sure, whatever." Jake wasn't entirely listening, he only heard, 'Six girls under your roof.'

"Very well. You will meet them when you wake up tomorrow." Then man's voice bellowed.

"Good night, now!" The girl's voice said cutely as the dream blacked out.

6:00 A.M. Usually Jake's alarm (his brother)would go off by now, but it was oddly quiet today. He cracked his eyes opened and hearda fewfamiliar voices.

"Is he up?" The first voice asked.

"I dunno, poke him with your guitar."A second voice answered.

"N-not too hard...You might hurt him!"A thrid voice coutioned the fist two.

"Whatever, just wake him up..." A fourth voice muttered.

"Aw, he looks so cute!" A fifth voice said happily.

"Who knows, maybe he's a monster when he's awake." A sixth voice said sarcastically.

Jake looked at the TV thinking, 'Did Lyric leave the Anime Channel on again?', but the TV wasn't on. He felt a jab in his side, and grabbed it, being hoisted up into the air. He fully opened his eyes to see Haruko was on the other end of what he grabbed, a guitar! He looked, seeing Ouka was on her right, Hinata was on her left, Rin Sohma was sitting in his computer chair, Dakki and Victoria Seras were sitting in his brother's bed.Jake blinked once, then again, then wiped his eyes with his free hand, and Haruko yanked the guitar out of his hands, and he plopped down on his bed, and proceded to knock his head into the wall, muttering to himself, "Tihs is not happening, this is not happening..." The six looked at him as though he was crazy (which right now he was), then Ouka grabbedJake's head and pulled him off his bed, and he fell face first onto the floor. Victoria stood him up and he truly woke up...to Victoria's chest in his face.

"Hey, up here, buddy." Victoria snapped to get Jake's attenion to her face, and it worked.

"Ok, so I'm not dreaming. Hello, girls, I'm Jake, and I already know who you allare." Jake said, introducing himself.

Ouka and Haruko shook his hands, Hinata blushed and waved slightly, Rin nodded as if to acknowledge his existence, Victoria messed with his hair, and Dakki got up and hugged him, saying to him, "You're so cute!" Jake's face turned red as he was crushed is Dakki's embrace.

'Maybe...this won't be so bad...' Jake thought.

"Jake, breakfast!"

"Oh, crap, my parents!"

* * *

**Jake: Well there's the first (I think rather short) chapter of House of Six! Remember, I don't own these six girls, and they're copyrighted to their respective owners. But you already knew that.**

**Dakki: Review, please! Or I'll crush you in a hug!**

**The other girls: o.O**


End file.
